Принцесса Эррория/Галерея
Первый сезон Отличительные знаки Princess Erroria and Piña Colada at the party S1E12.png Princess Erroria id S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pounce S1E12.png Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png Fillies dancing S01E12.png История знаков отличия Fluttershy looks at the cloud ring she has to cross S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy flag waver S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy spinning S1E23.png Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png Amazed crowd S1E23.png Второй сезон Нулевой урок Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png Затмение Луны Pinkie Pie chicken costume cluck Facebook preview S2E04.png Granny Smith follows the fillies S2E04.png Spike startled S2E4.png Spike calming down S2E4.png Trick-or-treaters S2E04.png Spike holding the candy bowl S2E4.png Pipsqueak going through S2E04.png Pipsqueak Pirate 1 S2E4.png Pipsqueak 'Ever!' S2E04.png Spike following Twilight S2E4.png Nightmare Moon vision 2 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 4 S2E4.png Pinkie Pie and foals quickly donating S2E4.png VeryScaredIndeed S02E04.png Fillies standing in fear S2E4.png Pinkie Pie acts like a chicken S2E04.png Pinkie Pie Chicken acting like a chicken S2E4.png Ponies depressed S2E04.png Pipsqueak 'would be my very last' S2E04.png Zecora 'don't you fret' S2E04.png Zecora 'not over yet' S2E04.png Mayor talking S2E04.png Mayor scaring the foal S2E04.png Spike 'for me' S2E04.png Настоящие сёстры Sisters Walk S2E5.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png Ponies running S2E05.png Ponies getting up and over the crates S2E05.png Sweetie Belle with empty tub on head S2E05.png Sweetie Belle putting the tub down S2E05.png Sweetie Belle bouncing the apple into the tub S2E05.png Загадочная лихорадка School S2E6.png Students gathering around Apple Bloom S2E06.png Princess Erroria and Cotton Cloudy impressed by Apple Bloom's moves S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 4 S2E6.png Apple Bloom has the hoop around her neck S2E06.png Apple Bloom 'thanks, everypony' S2E06.png Cheerilee looking at the watching students S2E06.png Apple Bloom has the hoop on her hoof S2E06.png Cheerilee 2 S2E6.png Apple Bloom shows off her new talent S2E06.png Cheerilee 4 S2E6.png Class S2E6.png Hoop bouncing past Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom happy from her new talent S2E6.png Apple Bloom holds the hoop with the tip of her tail S2E06.png Class Air S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 4 S2E6.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png Таинственный защитник Rainbow Dash Fan Club S2E08.png Noi excited S02E08.png Snips Objects S2E8.png Rainbow Dash Appearing Before Fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash guts to perform S2E8.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash with Princess Erroria S2E8.png Ponies waiting for an autograph 2 S02E08.png День сердец и копыт Cheerilee's class celebrating 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee's class celebrating 2 S2E17.png Town Square exterior 2 S2E17.png Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings -I don't think that we're mistaken- S2E17.png Настоящий друг Pinkie PieJumpS2E18.png Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png Jumping rope S2E18.png Window ponies 3 S2E18.png Confused background ponies -toupee-- S02E18.png Ураган Флаттершай Summer Flight Camp Taunts S02E22.png Секреты и тайны Понивилля Diamond Tiara looking out through the window S2E23.png Третий сезон Слёт семьи Эпл Hayride cart pulling away S03E08.png Rainbow of fruit bats 2 S03E08.png Ponies impressed S3E08.png Bat Attack 2 S3E08.png Ponies jump off the cart S3E08.png Только для любимцев Ponies at the train station S03E11.png Игры, в которые играют пони Ponies at the train station S03E11.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Четвёртый сезон Гордость Пинки Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Cheese kicks a box S4E12.png Cheese presents a hippo S4E12.png Berry Pinch and Princess Erroria sliding on accordion S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich with party cannon S4E12.png Будь проще! Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Ванильная пони The Ponytones performing in front of several ponies S4E14.png The foals impressed S4E14.png The Ponytones going backstage S4E14.png Spa ponies happy S4E14.png Время с Искоркой A tree forms S4E15.png Foals running S4E15.png Line of ponies S4E15.png Foals behind the window looking at Twilight S4E15.png Twilight eating while foals behind windows look at her S4E15.png Foals looking at Twilight and taking pictures S4E15.png Foals hiding back S4E15.png Foals staring S4E15.png Foals super-excited S4E15.png Foals looking at the Crusaders S4E15.png CMC cut ribbon at Pipsqueak's lemonade stand S4E15.png Foals outside Diamond Tiara's front gate S4E15.png Angry mob of foals at Diamond Tiara's house S4E15.png CMC attempt to explain S4E15.png Twilight addressing foals in the library S4E15.png Foals cheering for Princess Twilight S4E15.png Twilight -thank the Cutie Mark Crusaders- S4E15.png Twilight looking puzzled at the CMC S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Pipsqueak -that's MY scooter!- S4E15.png Scootaloo dismantling Pipsqueak's scooter S4E15.png CMC about to demonstrate what they learned S4E15.png Scootaloo assembling scooter S4E15.png Scootaloo riding assembled scooter S4E15.png Scootaloo's scooter falls apart S4E15.png Быть Бризи непросто Ponies getting ready S4E16.png Помощь Крошки Бель Cutie Mark Crusaders on the train S4E19.png Прыжок веры Spectacting ponies overhead shot S4E20.png В плену у вдохновения Pinkie bouncing in front of Carousel Boutique S4E23.png Эквестрийские игры Earth pony mare covers Princess Erroria's ears S4E24.png Пятый сезон Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1 Village's two rows of houses S5E1.png Fillies walking past the mane six S5E1.png Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Final shot of Ponyville in winter S5E5.png Потерянное сокровище Гриффонстоуна Young Gilda at Junior Speedsters flight camp S5E8.png Сделано в Манхэттене Manehattan ponies watching the play together S5E16.png Stallion steps aside for Pearly Stitch S5E16.png Братский фестиваль Ponies at the Sisterhooves Social S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo at the Sisterhooves Social S5E17.png Rainbow -I'm gonna go sign us in- S5E17.png Orchard Blossom -Would these be your dear and beloved- S5E17.png Orchard -I am astonished in equal measure- S5E17.png Five sister teams ready to race S5E17.png Sister teams take off from starting line S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom racing S5E17.png Orchard Blossom approaches the mud puddle S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom eating pies S5E17.png Orchard Blossom belching S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom take the lead S5E17.png Cloud Kicker and Princess Erroria balancing eggs S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo jumping hurdles S5E17.png Other competitors looking behind S5E17.png Ponies cheer for Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png В поисках утраченного знака AB '...if you were elected student pony president' S5E18.png Students gathering to hear Pipsqueak's speech S5E18.png Diamond Tiara walks past students S5E18.png Diamond Tiara looking devious S5E18.png Students watch Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Other students listening to Silver Spoon singing S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png Other students cheering for Pipsqueak's win S5E18.png A big -What-!- from Diamond Tiara heard and shakes the ground S5E18.png Delivery pony delivers new playground equipment S5E18.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Rainbow Dash and bullies about to race S5E25.png Filly Fluttershy waves the checkered flag S5E25.png Rainbow Dash and bullies speed past Fluttershy S5E25.png Hoops crosses the finish line S5E25.png Twilight and Spike wonder what this means S5E25.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Starlight on a cloud S5E26.png Starlight looks at Twilight on a cloud with Spike S5E26.png Twilight --You were right-- S5E26.png Twilight --I can't stop you-- S5E26.png Starlight readies her magic beam S5E26.png Шестой сезон On Your Marks Apple Bloom --can't be any worse than I was-- S6E4.png Apple Bloom watches Tender Taps dance on stage S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Apple Bloom smiles at Tender Taps S6E4.png Tender Taps looks at his shining flank S6E4.png Newbie Dash Main ponies looking to the sky S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly past the crowd S6E7.png Main ponies windswept by the Wonderbolts S6E7.png Fluttershy --done getting their snacks-- S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Twilight and ponies impressed by Wonderbolts S6E7.png Ponies watching Rainbow Dash in fear S6E7.png Pinkie Pie and Spike look to the sky S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies decorating the exterior of the Castle of Friendship S06E08.png Princess Erroria squished by large gift box S6E8.png Snowfall looks below a crowd of ponies S06E08.png Fillies caroling for Chelsea Porcelain S6E8.png Princess Erroria throws a snowball at Tornado Bolt S06E08.png Princess Erroria grabs the hat of a snowpony S06E08.png Tornado Bolt throws a snowball at Liza Doolots; Snowfall gives a stern look S06E08.png Snowfall hears Merry S06E08.png Spice Up Your Life Saffron Masala getting Ponet's attention S6E12.png en:Princess Erroria/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей